We completed a CDC funded translational study examining a national cohort of pediatric trauma centers' compliance with the American College of Surgeons requirement for Screening, Brief Intervention and Referral to Treatment (SBIRT) for adolescent trauma patients. Our study found that trauma center interventions are usually single session interventions with little discussion of parental monitoring or other parenting strategies yet clinical practice and research indicates that a parental or a family based component improves the efficacy of adolescent alcohol use interventions significantly more than adolescent only programs. This proposal seeks to test the feasibility and acceptability of an e-parenting skills intervention at two pediatric trauma centers. We will randomize 75 dyads of injured adolescents (12-17 years old) who screen positive for alcohol use and their parent to receive either standard trauma center care (a brief intervention with the adolescent) or standard trauma center care (a brief intervention with the adolescent) plus an e-parenting skills intervention consisting of a computerized intervention for parent skill building, a series of text messages and a web-based message board. The primary aim of this proposal is to determine the feasibility and acceptability of conducting the e- parenting intervention protocol across two pediatric trauma centers in preparation for a larger fully power trial. The central hypothesis for our future fully powered randomized control trial is that adolescents whose parents receive the e-parenting skills intervention will decrease their alcohol use and alcohol-related negative consequences over the 6 months following the intervention more than adolescents who receive only standard trauma center care. Therefore, a secondary aim of this proposal is to calculate a preliminary effect size that could be used, along with other relevant data, such as the acceptability data and findings in the literature, to calculate sample size in a future fully powered randomized control trial. We will also examine adolescent's conjoint use of marijuana. This project advances translational research in collecting preliminary data on an e- parenting skills intervention that can be easily adopted with high fidelity across pediatric trauma centers. Its findings have the potential to directly impact best clinical practices for intervening with alcohol using injured adolescents.